Don't Let Go
by Red Quadrant
Summary: Tavros and Gamzee are two completely different people with one thing in common, they want freedom. They will do anything to get it too. By anything, I mean board the RMS Titanic. The ship that is known to be unsinkable. What happens when these two meet each other? And will this story end in the same way everyone thinks?
Gamzee and Tavros were two completely different people, but both had one thing in common. They both wanted to be free. Tavros was one of high class, he was engaged to one of the most powerful women in Southampton, England, Vriska Serket. With her by his side, he wasn't allowed to do much of anything without her say. All he wanted to do was get out of the engagement and pursue his dream in acting and modelling, though Vriska kind of shot down his insecurity when she told him he could never model.

Gamzee, on the other hand, was a free-spirited guy who could easily read people like they had their emotions tattooed on their foreheads. He's learned not to confront most about it though. He was an artist who had travelled far and wide drawing people. Many wondered why he wasn't happy, he had friends, he got to travel despite being poor, and he seemed really well off for someone of the low class. The thing was, Gamzee didn't want to be in England anymore due to feeling as if England was holding him back.

The two males may have been at two different areas, but they both had the same goal. They were going to go to America. Gamzee was in a nearby bar playing poker with a group of friends. Gamzee was really good at poker, which is why his brother stuck to his side. The clock ticked behind them, it was only Gamzee and the guy who were left in the game and the guy had literally just bet his and the others tickets onto the Titanic. Gamzee placed one of his cards down and drew another. He had a cigarette in his mouth, but soon took it out and blew a thin trail of smoke out of his mouth before he put the cigarette out and looked at the guys on the other end.

"Alright bros, moment of truth." He said as he looked at the one that was still in, giving him a cue to lay his cards out.

"Let's see wa'chya got." When the cards were laid out, Gamzee examined them before he took a deep breath and softly sighed, looking at his brother as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Kurloz, my brother, you may want to tell father we can't go home…" Kurloz blinked at him as if he was asking _did you really just blow all our motherfucking money?_ Then, Gamzee finished the rest of his sentence,

"-cause we're going to America bitch!" He pound his fist on the table and revealed his cards, showing he clearly won before he whooped in excitement, hugging his brother and laughing before he heard the bartender call out to them.

"Better hurry, the ship leaves in five minutes."

Gamzee looked at Kurloz and muttered 'oh shit' before they quickly grabbed the tickets and scooped the change into a bag Gamzee had before they dashed out, running to their small house that wasn't even a block away to explain quickly to their father that they were going to America and grabbed what clothing and hygienic things they needed before they ran back out, having two minutes to get onto the ship. By the time they got there, one of the crew members nearly took the railing up. Luckily, showing their tickets and explaining that they went through the health area, they were let onto the magnificent ship.

* * *

In some different area in the ship, Tavros and some others, including Vriska, walked along the deck of the ship and listened or commented to the designer of the ship. As Tavros looked around, he wasn't too impressed. As soon as Tavros made a comment, questioning the designer, everyone seemed to glare at him. He didn't care though, not even the ice cold glare that could freeze hell over from Vriska didn't make him uncomfortable. After his question was answered, Tavros looked back at Vriska and soon felt himself shrink under her feet like a bug.

He knew he had just humiliated her in front of everyone by questioning the guy who had repeated multiple times that the ship was unsinkable. To him though, it seemed unlikely that a ship could still be standing regardless of the damage that it goes through. It sounded rather absurd to be honest. But, with the look Vriska had given him, almost seeming to threaten him without words made it clear he was not suppose to ask such inappropriate questions ever again. She walked past him, holding her head high as she joined the crowd. Tavros sighed, not too happy about having to spend his entire life with her.

Eventually, Tavros ended up at a table with everyone. People around him laughed and chatted amongst each other. Sure, they thought life was great. The only possible person that could even begin to understand what Tavros was feeling was probably the only envied one by his father. Tavros stared blankly at his plate. His mind wandering in no particular direction. Soon his name was called and he looked up. He had only faintly heard what had happened before he was snapped out of his mindless daze. He stood up and spoke, not caring for the consequences that followed it.

"Do you know Dr. Freud, Mr. Zahhak? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you." Tavros' father looked at him with disapproval and whispered to him.

"What's gotten into you?" It was that moment when Tavros excused himself and walked out to the deck. It was cold and dark, no one was out, none that he knew anyway. He realized he couldn't take it any more. It was either end it now, or be stuck in a life he didn't even want. He would rather die than stay with Vriska. He started to run, not sure where he was running to, and at this point he didn't care.

* * *

Gamzee was loving the ship. He didn't care where he was going, as long as it was far from England. His brother and their new bunk-mates walked around, exploring the new ship that would be their home for a few days. It was seriously one of the best places he's been. He could only imagine how America would be. Earlier in the day, Gamzee caught sight of a guy that looked as if he was done with everything in his life. The stranger had been walking along-side a woman who looked like a bitter ass bitch. Gamzee could sense the misery of the guy. It was what made the Capricorn attracted to him. The stranger, in Gamzee's eyes, was pure beauty. Someone no one should waste or throw aside. When his brother caught sight of the look Gamzee was giving the guy, he shook his head and chuckled, knowing the look Gamzee was giving. It was a lovestruck look.

Gamzee wanted to help the male, cure any pain the other had and shower him with the affection he wasn't getting. Through the rest of the day, Gamzee hadn't been able to get the others face out of his head. The thought of having the stranger to himself would be amazing. Gamzee had decided to go onto the deck to get some fresh air and smoke a cigarette. As he laid on the bench and stared at the stars, he began to wish he could see the stranger again. Soon, he heard rapid footsteps and he blinked, looking over from where the sound came from. He saw it was the guy.

The Makara followed, wondering where he was off to in a hurry. Soon he saw the guy at stopped at the railing and began to climb over it, positioning himself as if he was going to jump off. Gamzee gulped before he took a deep breath and called out from a few feet behind the guy.

"Don't do it."


End file.
